Whereas the invention is defined with reference to applicability to the anatomy of an infant patient, it will be clear to those skilled in the field that it may be applicable to any animate vertebrate having need of flexure immobilization, more especially to perform the technique of the spinal tap whereby one inserts a needle in the space between two of the vertebrae in the lower or lumbar region of the back and into the spinal fluid sac. The dangers inherent in failure to satisfactorily perform the spinal tap, because of movement of the patient or inadequate flexure of the spine are well known. Clearly, it is important to tap the spinal fluid which surrounds the spinal cord without damage to the nerves of the latter, which are nourished by the fluid within the spinal fluid sac. The invention is therefore most suitably adapted to the young child or infant, who is incapable of cooperation and who heretofore has been generally held in the proper flexed position by an adult assistant.
In the art, two methods are employed as infants in the upright position are engaged by an assistant with thumbs at the shoulders, simultaneously holding onto the upper legs with the fingers. This requires extraordinary strength, and size of hands, a characteristic possessed by few nurses. Otherwise, the infant is laid on its side and with one arm behind his neck, embraced posteriorly to flex the spine. The disadvantages through this latter method may be listed as follows. It is difficult to observe cessation of breathing, vomiting or other discomfiture, and there is extraordinary pressure imposed upon the child's neck, resulting occassionally in injury. In the sidewise position it is also difficult to orient the needle perpendicularly with respect to the skin, etc. Accordingly, a mechanical device for permitting flexure of the spine while the child is sitting up is desirable, as is such a device as would preclude pressure on the neck, during the course of flexure of the spine.